Rogue (Anna Marie)
Echte naam: Anna Marie (achternaam naam niet bekend) Aliassen: Rogue Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: File:X-Men (by James Jean) 1.jpg|X-Men (Original) File:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-616).jpg|Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Herkomst/krachtbron: Mutant Relaties: Bestand:Destiny (Irene Adler) 002.jpg|Destiny (Irene Adler) (pleegmoeder) Bestand:Raven Darkholme (Earth-616) 040.jpg|Mystique (Raven Darkholme) (pleegmoeder) Eerste optreden: File:Avengers Annual Vol 1 10.jpg|Avengers Annual #10 (August, 1981) Overige: Rogue is uniek onder de X-men, in die zin dat haar echte naam en geschiedenis pas 20 jaar na haar introductie in de strips werden onthuld. Tot die tijd werden alleen af en toe hints gegeven, maar die spraken elkaar nogal tegen. In X-Men Unlimited #4, stelde schrijver Scott Lobdell dat Rogue wegliep van haar vader toen haar mutantenkrachten zich begonnen te ontwikkelen, maar in Uncanny X-Men #182 word vermeld dat Rogue haar vader nooit had gekend. Uiteindelijk werd Rogue’s verleden verteld in een stripserie over haar die begon in september 2004, geschreven door Robert Rodi. Een ding hebben alle versies betreffende Rogue’s verleden gemeen. Ze beginnen in Caldecott County, een fictieve county van Mississippi. In Rogue #2 word vermeld dat haar ouders, Owen en Priscilla, al vroeg in hun relatie trouwden, maar het huwelijk bleek onstabiel. Priscilla was zeer geïnteresseerd in de rituelen van de Oorspronkelijke Inwoners van Amerika. Maar tijdens het zelf uitvoeren van zo’n ritueel kwam ze om, waarna haar dochter, Anna Marie, werd opgevoed door haar Priscilla’s jongere zus Carrie. Carrie was een strenge en autoritaire opvoeder, en Anna Marie een rebels kind. Anna Marie’s slechte relatie met haar vader, gecombineerd met het strenge gezag van haar tante, zette haar ertoe aan om op jonge leeftijd weg te lopen. Ze nam hierna de naam “Rogue” aan. Niet veel later werd ze gevonden door Mystique, die haar op advies van haar vriendin Destiny opzocht en haar adoptiemoeder werd. Op een gegeven moment werd Rogue verliefd op een jongen genaamd Cody Robbins. Maar toen ze hem voor het eerst kuste, werden ook haar mutantenkrachten voor het eerst actief. Dit resulteerde in dat Cody in een coma belandde waar hij niet meer uit ontwaakte, en Rogue getraumatiseerd achterbleef. Nadat Rogue’s mutatie zich begon te ontwikkelen, probeerde Mystique haar ertoe aan te zetten deel te nemen aan haar terroristische activiteiten als lid van de Brotherhood of Mutants. Rogue was eerst niet geïnteresseerd omdat ze een normaal leven wilde, maar na een incident waarin ze energie een jongen genaamd Freddy absorbeerde toen die haar uitdaagde hem te kussen gaf ze de hoop voor een normaal leven op. Gedurende haar tijd bij de Brotherhood ontmoette Rogue ook de mutant Blindspot, die de gave had om de geheugens van anderen te wissen via lichamelijk contact. Haar gave en die van Rogue bleken elkaar op te heffen waardoor de twee elkaar wel konden aanraken zonder gevolgen. Toen Mystique de samenwerking met Blindspot ophief, wiste die alle herinneringen aan haar uit bij zowel Mystique als Rogue. In het begin probeerde Destiny Rogue niet te betrekken bij de gevaarlijkere activiteiten van de Brotherhood. Maar toen Destiny een voorspelling kreeg dat Ms. Marvel een bedreiging voor Rogue vormde, ging Rogue er in haar eentje op uit om haar te confronteren. Bij deze confrontatie absorbeerde ze Ms. Marvels krachten. Er ging echter iets mis bij de absorbtie, waarschijnlijk omdat Ms. Marvel’s krachten niet van mutatie kwamen maar een buitenaardse oorsprong hadden. De overdracht werd permanent en Ms. Marvels geheugen werd volledig gewist omdat Rogue ook haar herinneringen absorbeerde. Hoewel Professor X later Ms. Marvels geheugen gedeeltelijk wist te herstellen, kon hij niet geheel ongedaan maken wat Rogue had gedaan. Ondertussen gebruikte Rogue haar nieuwe krachten om de gaven van Captain America te absorberen en de Avengers te bevechten. Tijdens een later conflict met de X-Men absorbeerde ze Storms krachten, maar kon die niet beheersen. Rogue’s persoonlijkheid begon langzaam te veranderen toen ze per ongeluk Rom the Spaceknight aanraakte en een deel van zijn nobelheid absorbeerde. Later gaf Mystique haar de opdracht om de krachten en herinneringen van Angel te absorberen in de hoop zo te ontdekken waar de X-Men zich schuilhielden, maar Rogue weigerde uit angst wat absorptie van een fysieke mutatie (Angels vleugels) voor gevolg zou hebben. Hoe vaker Rogue haar krachten gebruikte, des te meer kreeg ze herinneringen van andere mensen binnen. Bang dat ze zo haar persoonlijkheid zou verliezen en gek zou worden, ging ze naar Professor X voor hulp. Hoewel Charles Xavier haar welkom heette, moesten de andere X-Men niets van haar hebben. Xavier onderzocht haar, en maakte haar deel van de X-Men. Dit leidde ertoe dat sommige leden dreigden op te stappen als Rogue bleef. Maar langzaam aan won ze het vertrouwen van het team. Rogue kampte echter nog steeds met de herinneringen van Ms. Marvel. Uiteindelijk werden deze herinneringen van haar gescheiden toen ze door een mystieke poort genaamd de Siege Perilous viel. Maar als bijwerking namen deze herinneringen de vorm aan van een tweede Ms. Marvel. Uit angst voor haar absorbeerde Rogue de krachten van de mutant Gateway en teleporteerde naar het woeste land (Savage Land), waar ze geen krachten bleek te hebben. Hier vond haar laatste gevecht plaats met de tweede Ms. Marvel, wat onderbroken werd door Magneto die Rogue’s leven redde door de Ms. Marvel te vernietigen. Hij hoopte Rogue zo aan zijn kant te krijgen, maar nadat hij de priesteres Zaladane doodde keerde ze zich weer tegen hem. Uiteindelijk werd bekend gemaakt dat Rogue’s adoptiemoeder Mystique zelf twee zonen had. De inmiddels overleden mutantenhater Graydon Creed, en Rogue’s teamgenoot Nightcrawler. Om die reden beschouwden Nightcrawler en Rogue elkaar als broer en zus. Rogue werd lid van het X-Treme X-Men team geleid door Storm. Rond dezelfde tijd begonnen veel mutanten extra mutaties te ondergaan. De mutant Sage hielp Rogue om haar tweede mutatie versneld plaats te laten vinden. Als gevolg van deze extra mutatie kon Rogue alle krachten die ze ooit had geabsorbeerd beheersen en werd een van de sterkste mutanten op Aarde. Deze nieuwe krachten hielpen haar in gevecht met de alien Vargas, die in een van Destiny’s dagboeken de voorspelling had gelezen dat Rogue hem zou doden. Dit gebeurde uiteindelijk ook. Rogue verloor tijdelijk haar krachten. Uiteindelijk keerden ze op natuurlijke wijze terug, maar de krachten die ze van Ms. Marvel had geabsorbeerd waren voorgoed verdwenen. Terwijl ze op een missie was om een jonge mutant te redden van haar gaven absorbeerde ze per ongeluk wat herinneringen van haar tante Carrie en leerde eindelijk wat er met haar moeder was gebeurt. Het ritueel waar haar moeder jaren terug aan deelnam had haar naar een droomwereld genaamd de Far Banks gestuurd. Rogue kwam de geest van haar moeder tegen en hielp haar te ontsnappen. Op een reis naar Japan ontdekten Rogue en de mutant superheld Sunfire dat Rogue’s voormalige vriend en teamgenoot Blindspot allebei hun geheugens had gewist. Rogue absorbeerde later per ongeluk permanent de gaven van Sunfire. Terug in de X-Men school vond ontdekte ze dat de nieuwe student Foxx in werkelijkheid Mystique was, die probeerde Rogue en Gambit uit elkaar te halen. Noch Rogue, noch Gambit was dan ook blij met de beslissing dat Mystique mocht blijven als lid van de X-Men. Toen Havok vertrok om Professor X te helpen bij een missie gaf hij de leiding over zijn team van de X-Men aan Rogue. Krachten Superkrachten: absorberen van andermans herinneringen, uiterlijke en innerlijke kenmerken en eventuele gaven door middel van lichamelijk contact; supersterkte, hoog uithoudingsvermogen, (supersnelheid bij) vliegen, een helderziende “zevende zintuig” dat haar waarschuwt voor aankomend gevaar; haar lichaam laten omgeven met plasmavuur, genereren van vuurballen; (voorheen:) tappen in de resterende psychische energie van diegene die ze ooit geabsorbeerd heeft om zo hun toestand vast te stellen en gebeurtenissen uit het verleden vanuit hun perspectief te herleven. * Doordat Rogue ooit Ms.Marvels gaven helemaal geabsorbeerd had, heeft ze gave om te vliegen en een enorme superkracht. Nadat Rogue de gaven van de Skrull Z’Cann geabsorbeerd had, begon ze spontaan verscheidende gaven, die ze ooit eens geabsorbeerd had, te heractiveren. Hierdoor kon ze tappen in de resterende psychische energie van diegene die ze ooit geabsorbeerd had om zo hun toestand vast te stellen en gebeurtenissen uit het verleden vanuit hun perspectief te herleven. Echter, na verloop van tijd leek deze mogelijkheid weer te verdwenen te zijn. Sinds enige tijd heeft Rogue ook definitief de gaven geabsorbeerd van Sunfire, nadat de twee het moesten opnemen tegen Lady Deathstrike. *Discussieer over Rogue op Marvelforum.nl * Rogue op Wikipedia (NL) * Rogue op Ocean X (NL) Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Lid van de Brotherhood of Evil Mutants